1. Field
Embodiments generally relate to image similarity and alignment.
2. Background Discussion
Detecting faces in images is a challenging task owing to their variable appearance and the wide range of poses that photographed subjects can adopt. Different image feature sets have been proposed that allow human forms and faces to be discriminated effectively. One such feature set is known as histograms of oriented gradients (HOG). HOG features are known for their effective facial pose and expression discrimination and have been used for classifying similar facial expressions. While feature sets that discriminate faces are being adopted by the computer vision community, such feature sets have not been used for real-time displays of facial images.